Katy Plasmius
by kirahphantom
Summary: My name is Koran and this is the story of how I became the daughter of an evil billionaire fruitloop, the most wanted ghost/creature in the ghost zone and Dan's girlfriend. DxS and DanxOC. Not too much but there is some in upcoming chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is my OC's part of the story from "Sam? Are You Ok?" I made a few changes that will affect the story in the long run so if you have already read this go back and read it again so you can see the changes.

Mystery Girl's POV

I've looked at this map a million times. I know where I'm going I just don't know if I want to go there. I'm Koran. I am a girl even though the name suggests otherwise. Nobody call's me by that name anyway. Except my parents. I hope they're happy back in Oregon, in the "real world" I might add. Clockwork brought me here because I wanted to come here, and I was supposed to come here. Destiny or something I guess. This street I'm on is supposed to have the mayor's mansion on it. You can probably guess who I'm looking for. Vlad Masters AKA Vlad Plasmius. Clockwork told me I needed to find him and gain ghost powers. So cliché, I just asked to meet the ghost fighting trio. I mean that's every fangirl's dream right? I didn't expect it to actually happen though. I was sitting there with my friend Andy. We both made wishes asking Clockwork for something and then poof I'm in his tower. CW said he made me look different but besides clothes I don't notice anything. Guess I need a mirror.

Andy's POV

Where in the world did Koran go? She was here like two seconds ago. Oh well. I was imagining things again. Time to go find a unicorn.

Koran's POV

Ahh I found his house. I walked up the stairs and knocked on the over sized doors. Vlad's butler answered. He looked me up and down before speaking.

"Hello. Who might you be?" He sounded too curious for his own good.

"I'm Koran. Can I see to Vlad? Someone sent me here to talk to him." The butler nodded and disappeared into the mansion. A few minutes later a very confused Vlad emerged from the house.

"May I ask who you are, who sent you and why you know me?"

"My name is Koran though most people don't call me that, Clockwork sent me and you're Vlad Masters, billionaire AND mayor of Amity Park. Who doesn't know you?"

"Touché, Koran." He paused at saying my name. "So why did Clockwork send you? You're obliviously not a ghost so how do you know him anyway?"

"I know Clockwork for reasons I'll explain later and he sent me because you have to make me half ghost. You need to do this because if you don't, well... Let's just say the future doesn't look so great."

"Ok, on account that Clockwork sent you and my future is at stake I'll honor his wishes. On one condition though, you tell me why you know Clockwork."

"Humph, fine. I ran away from home and took refuge with CW in the ghost zone. He took care of me and got food for me." Vlad seemed to accept this and nodded while showing me into his house. "Hey Vlad?" He looked at me to show I had his attention. "Do you have a mirror I can use? I could never find one in CW's tower and it's been quite a while since I've seen myself."

Vlad kindly showed me to the bathroom and left me to myself.

"Wow. Clockwork did a good job of disguising me." My brown and green eyes were now pink and my brown hair was pitch black with thick pink highlights. It was also cut at a very steep A-line. That was going to be hard to put into a pony tail. My clothes had changed to a black tank, black jacket with skater logos on it and light gray pants. I also had on neon pink shoes. For once I actually had a flat stomach. I don't even recognize myself. There was a time medallion safely tucked underneath my shirt, out of sight. It's a good thing I'm good at lying.

* * *

"So Koran, what do you prefer I call you?" Vlad was very curious about me. I felt like we were playing 20 questions. I sighed.

"I don't care. Just pick a name and stick with it. All I ask is it's not my real name."

"Why not?"

"I hate that name. I've been called Jakey, Mikey, Kia and Andy. Andy is a friend of mine though. I lost her when I ran away." Technically I didn't lose her but gotta keep the story going right? I also failed to mention that Andy called me Maddie Fenton from time to time because she thought I was like Maddie. That would've been creepy to have Vlad call me that.

"Can I call you Katy?" I pondered this for a moment.

"I don't see why not. Fits me I guess."

"Well I thought the name would fit because you're mysterious, odd and a little off." You don't say! "The name Katy means all of that in an ancient language."

"Really Vlad? So what does Vladimir mean in that language?" As soon as I said it I regretted it. The look on his face said it all. I was not supposed to say that. No one knew his real name except him and his parents.

"H-how do you know my name?" Crap. Stupid, stupid, stupid! My parents taught me to think then speak. I'm an idiot!

"Um... Clockwork knew your real name and I watched his screens from time to time." Vlad seemed to visibly relax at this.

"Ok Katy. If Clockwork wanted me to make you half ghost then lets get started. You need to catch that pesky Danny Phantom though."

"Yes Vlad. I will need the tools to do so. A ghost net and an ecto-gun would be preferable." Vlad raised an eyebrow at this. "I stayed with Clockwork so I know a lot about ghost weapons. I also know of the halfa's. You and Danny are both halfa's. Can you get the things I need to capture Danny?" Vlad seemed very surprised and off-set by this. He took a minute to regain himself.

"Yes. I can acquire the things you need to catch Daniel. Just don't use them against me."

"I won't. Remember, I'm here to help your future." I smirked inwardly.

* * *

I'm at this street in Amity Park that Vlad said he would bring Danny to. Pink and green ecto-blasts told me they were coming. Sure enough there they were.

"Vlad you really need to have therapy and get a lonely guy cat."

"That is enough Daniel! Katy! Get over here and do what you need to!"

"Who's Katy Vlad?"

"You will see soon enough Daniel." An evil smirk covered Vlad's face. Before Danny knew what hit him he got a blast in the chest from my ecto-gun (sending him crashing to the ground) and stuffed into an improved ghost net. Danny can't break this one. Sam and Tucker were standing there mouths open.

"Ok Vlad, I've caught Danny so can we head back home and start the DNA infusion process?"

"Yes Katy we can but I must ask, how did you catch young Daniel so fast?" Vlad asked as we started to fly back to the mansion.

"Well, taking refuge in Clockworks tower did help a little. He said if I was going to stay there I needed to know how to protect myself. I wanted to bring my weapons when I came to live with you but, Clockwork didn't think that would go over well with you." I'm so good at lying.

"Hey, don't mean to interrupt the bonding here but how do you know each other and Clockwork?"

"Daniel, you will find out soon enough. We need your DNA and mine for a mission young Katy was sent on." I gave Danny a look meaning "shut your trap and I'll explain this later." He seemed to understand.

* * *

The three of us were in Vlad's lab. Both Danny and Vlad were in their ghost forms. I was wearing a jumpsuit with orange gloves and boots, a pink shirt and pants plus, a black belt. The suit was of my design because I knew colors and their negatives so I knew what the suit would look like after the transformation.

"Vlad, before we start the DNA infusion, can I talk to Danny alone without you spying on us? I want to explain why we brought him here." Vlad hesitated. I gave him the puppy-dog eyes for good measure. I learned he can't resist them.

"Fine. You get ten minutes with Daniel. That's it. In ten minutes I will be in here and we will start the DNA infusion."

"Thank you Vlad!" So for the next ten minutes I explained what actually happened with me, CW, Vlad and him. Vlad came back in.

"Ok Katy, Daniel, time to start the infusion." Vlad took a needle and stuck it in Danny's arm. He filled the needle with neon green ectoplasm. Vlad did the same with his arm and another needle.

"Now Katy, did Clockwork say you would survive this?" Vlad sounded worried. I wasn't surprised. He probably saw the same Maddie qualities in me that Andy did.

"Yes. In every future I survive this." It was true. I did survive. Vlad put his and Danny's ectoplasm into a container. He mixed them up and put it into another needle.

"Ok. Infusion in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0." The needle with the ectoplasm plunged into my arm. Danny's green eyes and Vlad's red eyes both lit up with worry as I started to glow. I was screaming in pain. Thank goodness Vlad's lab was sound proof. All of the sudden the glow intensified and a bright burst of white light was seen then it stopped. The light, the pain everything. I was exhausted.

"Katy?" Danny was the first to speak.

"Katy dear, you might want to look in a mirror." Vlad sounded concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, but before we do that set Danny free Vlad." I said, out of breath.

"Katy why would I let my arch-nemesis free?" He asked.

"Because that was the deal Vlad. You set him free after the infusion." I was getting annoyed.

"Ok fine." Vlad opened the ghost net so Danny could get out but he was reluctant to go.

"Go Daniel."

"No Vlad. I want to make sure she's ok."

"Fine." Vlad grabbed me and the three of us went up to the bathroom. I looked even better than I thought I would. Well sort of. My hair was snow white with thick green streaks down it. Same style A-line. Pink pants and shirt were turned green while orange gloves and boots were blue. My pink eyes were neon green. The black belt had turned white. So the negative of the colors came from Danny lets see what I got from Vlad. My skin color was normal. That's good. Now for the part I'm dreading. I started to open my mouth slightly and my fears held true. I had fangs. Oh god, I had fangs. No, no, no. A smile crept across Vlad's face at the panicked expression Danny and I had. Quickly I pushed my hair back. Vlad's smile only got bigger. I had pointy ears. Though, come to think of it they looked more like Dan's than Vlad's.

"Danny, only tell Sam and Tucker if you absolutely have to. Ok?" I asked, slightly shaken.

"Ok." Danny replied, equally shaken. Vlad started to laugh evilly and put a hand on my shoulder. I really hope I don't end up like him.


	2. Note

A/N: Sooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating school just started and I was out last week school shopping but don't worry. New chapters for all of my stories (that aren't finished) are in the works. Please be patient with me. Thanks.


End file.
